


Bitter Memory

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>AU.</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Memory

"Sometimes memories sneak out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks..."

Anton reads the note aloud, then knows, instantly, where Darcey is. It's been four weeks since she came to him, begging him to take her home, weeping openly. He hates that she's feeling so low and yet... he's so glad she came to him. Now he moves instantly through the house, finding her alone, sobbing into her knees, shaking and utterly defeated. He hates seeing her like this. 

"Darcey..."

In three strides he's across the bedroom floor and at her side, settling on the bed and pulling her into his lap, cradling her closer, aware even as her hands bunch into his shirt that she needs him more than he ever knew. His lips brush her hairline and he sighs, kissing her hairline gently. 

"I'm here Darling, it's okay... I'm here now."

His arms are light around her waist, his touch soft on her back. 

"I'm here."


End file.
